Nani and David's Big Date
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Following the events of "Leroy and Stitch," Nani and David go out on a date where David has a surprise for Nani that would change everyone's lives forever. *Rated T for the ending.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Lilo and Stitch," or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company.

"Nani and David's Big Date."

By GKHJ123

David Kawena seemed like your typical average surfer. Handsome, dashing and athletic, he seemed to have it all. For many years, however, there was something in his life that he felt was a sign to him that one day, he would have the greatest treasure he could own. You see, he was in a relationship with a young woman named Nani Pelekai. They had been dating since high school and after Nani's parents were killed in a car accident, leaving Nani as the legal guardian of her little sister, Lilo, David vowed to be there for her as much as he could. But now, with all of the cousins of Stitch rescued and life back to normal, David was debating whether he would take his relationship with Nani to the next level. One day, David had just completed a round of surfing when he bumped into Nani. Nani was startled but regrouped quickly.

"David, are you loco?" she asked surprisingly. "How come you didn't see me?"

"Sorry, Nani," replied David. "I guess my head has been up in the clouds lately."

"I'm not surprised," said Nani. "My head's been up in the clouds too. You know, with all of Lilo and Stitch's experiements rescued, I guess I've had a lot of time on my hands."

"Me too, Nani," said David. "Do you want to get together sometime?"

"We should," replied Nani. "I think we deserve to do something together after all that has happened. "

"My parents are friends with the owners of that fancy restaurant in town," said David. "Do you want to go there?" Nani gasped at what her boyfriend just said to her.

"The Beach House Restaurant?" she gasped. "David, that place is a fortune. Besides, I don't have anything fancy to wear."

"Come on, Nani," answered David. "I'm pretty sure you have something. It's dressy, but comfortable. Besides, you will look beautiful for one night."

"Well, I am pretty sure we could work something out," said David. "Just give it a shot. We'll meet at 8:00 tonight."

"All right, 8:00 it is," said Nani. "Jumba and Pleakley can mind Lilo and Stitch. Then again, they are her 'aunt and uncle.'"

Nani and David went their separate ways and Nani wondered why David would chose such a high class location. He was unemployed like her, so the fact of matter was that David was going to do something that Nani had never seen before.

Meanwhile, David drove back to his apartment and walked into his bedroom closet. Opening the nightstand drawer, he pulled out what appeared to be a large diamond ring. He may be unemployed, but David was given the choice to either go to college after high school or stay in Hawaii to be near Nani. Either way, his parents were supportive of him and that was very reassuring to him. Also, they were sensitive to what Nani was going through especially after her parents were killed in that car crash right after she graduated from high school. He remembered the funeral and how both Nani and Lilo were very upset. If Nani chose spent the rest of his life with him, it would be for the better. He would have to live with Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley, but he was fine with that. He then pulled out a white tuxedo from his closet. It was something he typically wore on special occasions. But, this was more than a special occasion to him at least.

Back at her place, Nani was in her bedroom closet, looking for something to wear to a place so elaborate as the Beach House. She owned a few sundresses, but they were not qualified for something like this. The only thing close to formal that she owned was a brown business suit that she wore for job interviews.

"I guess my suit would have to do," she said to herself as she hung it on the door. Just then, Lilo entered the room wondering what Nani was doing and why she looked so nervous.

"Nani, are you going somewhere?" Lilo asked. "You seemed like something has been on your mind since you came home a few hours ago."

"David asked me to go with him to a really expensive restaurant called the Beach House," replied Nani. "So I was looking for something to wear for tonight."

"I see," answered Lilo. "Can we do anything for you?" Nani was somewhat suspicious of her little sister as it seemed she knew something about her date. She had suspicions, but she let them go.

"No, Lilo," she said. "Just make sure you and the others stay of trouble tonight. "

"We will," Lilo replied. "I'll see you in a while." Lilo walked off, leaving Nani alone. For some reason, Nani felt that Lilo was hiding something from her. But, the thought never crossed her mind for something like this. However, she was more questioned about why David would choose such a place to go to quite like the Beach House. Sure his parents were friends with the owners, but even that sounded a little suspicious to her. By the time Lilo left, it was just past seven and Nani had to hurry if she was going to be ready by eight.

Meanwhile, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley were waiting downstairs waiting for Nani to come down. Lilo had known that David was planning to pop the question to Nani, but he made her promise that their conversation would be kept secret at all times.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy," giggled Pleakley. "I can't wait to see how this date works. Humans sure know how to spread romance, don't they? It's fascinating." However, Jumba Jookiba, his sidekick, could only shrug at Pleakley's behavior.

"Ah, get a hold of yourself, Pleakley," he retorted. "Little Girl's big sister is only going out for a mating period, but it's true that it is not like anything we have ever witnessed back on our planets."

"I know, I know, but I can't help myself," said Pleakley. "David has been thinking about this for some time and now he can make the moves on Nani." To show his point, Pleakley tried to kiss Jumba, but he put Stitch in front of his face and Pleakley ended up kissing him instead. Pleakley moaned in disgust at kissing Stitch's lips.

"A kiss like that can sure ruin a night like this," he huffed. "Honestly."

"Well, Nani should be down any minute," said Lilo. "I'm wondering if I should go check on her." Lilo was about to leave when Pleakley stopped her.

"What's wrong, Pleakley?" asked Lilo. "I'm just going to check up on Nani and make sure she is ready."

"No, no, no," he said. "We must allow her to pretty herself for her date, and for that we need to-."

But just then, Nani emerged from her bedroom wearing the brown business suit, white blouse, gray pantyhose and brown high heels that she wore from the time when she lied to her friends from Middle School that she was vice president of a hotel that she interviewed at recently. All her family could do was stare at her over how beautiful she looked in a suit. Their jaws were halfway open as they admired her attire and her hair, normally long, was put up into a bun.

"Why are you all looking at me like lolos?" she asked. "It's not like anything is different with me, it's just David and I going for a night of dinner and dancing."

"Well, true," said Jumba. "But, little girl's big sister looks different in a happy way and looking different in a good way that many of us can imagine."

"Um, wish me luck," said Nani nervously. "I'll be back later. Don't stay up." Nani shut the door and walked down to her jeep for the short drive to the Beach House with only the sound of her high heels clicking into the night.

Meanwhile, David was over at the Beach House dressed in a gray suit. It was an unusual wardrobe change for someone who was a surfer dude. He had considered his white tuxedo, but he eventually decided that it was a little too formal for a night like this. Just then, he saw his date drive up and emerge from the jeep wearing her brown skirt suit and carrying a brown purse.

"Hey Nani," he said. "You look great and you said you didn't have anything to wear."

"This was the only best outfit I could find," protested Nani. "I am sure you understand."

"I do," David replied and bent his elbow towards Nani. "Shall we?" Nani couldn't stay concerned for long and David escorted her into the restaurant. As he walked her in, he placed a hand in his pocket and made sure that the engagement ring was still inside.

Back at home, Lilo and Stitch were in their rooftop dome anxious to hear how Nani and David's night was going.

"Stitch, do you think it was a good idea that David should pop the question to Nani?" Lilo wondered. "I mean he has been nervous for such a long time."

All Stitch could do was stare at his best friend with confusion. Sure, Lilo had always wanted David to be a part of their Ohana, but with every time he attempted to ask Nani for his hand in marriage, he seemed to have either hesitated or something had always come up. Now that all of Stitch's cousins had found their one true place, the time was as good as any for David to make his move.

"Perhaps maybe now that all of your cousins have been freed, Stitch," said Lilo. "Maybe David can join our Ohana. It won't be different and it will all be nice for all of us to be one happy ohana." Lilo then crawled into bed and shut off the lights. But, she didn't fall asleep; rather she continued staring up at the top of the rooftop dome hoping for the best for David and Nani. Throughout her young life, Lilo never really had a father figure and David seemed like the right man to be one.

Back at the restaurant, Nani and David were seated in an area of the restaurant that overlooked the ocean and everything they had was on the house courtesy of David's relationship with the owners. By now, they had already had dinner and were now focused on desert.

"You know, Nani," said David. "You seem awfully quiet tonight. Is there something on your mind?"

"Well, David," she replied. "I have been for a while and I am pretty sure you have as well about maybe how our relationship has been going since well, you know."

"Nani," said David. "We have been together for a long time now, ever since your parents died. I have watched you and Lilo every day since then and now maybe it's time you need a man like me in your family."

"What are you saying, David?" Nani asked. "What's wrong with our relationship now as it is?"

David could sense that Nani was just as nervous as he was.

"Nothing," he stuttered. "I just figured that maybe I could move in as a live in boyfriend, you know. I would be someone who could hang around with Lilo and her alien friends."

"I hope you are not on to something, David," said Nani. "I know you're type."

"There is something I need to tell you," he said. "But it would be best if we were not here."

"Are you lolo, David?" Nani said. "We are the only ones in here after all. Whatever you have to say, please spell it out now."

The time had now come for David to make his move. Grabbing the ring out of his pocket, he got out of the chair and down on his left knee. Nani's face soon gave way from a look of suspicion to a look of shocked with what David, her boyfriend of many years, did next.

"Nani," he said. "After everything that has happened over the past few years, I figured now the time had come for me to ask the question to you. Will you marry me?"

Nani's eyes weld up with tears with those words, her tears seemingly ruining her makeup. She could see that it was one of her mother's rings and it was her favorite one before she died. After her death, the Pelekai's lawyer stated that in the will, the ring would be kept in the custody of Nani and Lilo. However, the ring brought back memories of the night her parents died and she kept it away. Somehow, Lilo had given the ring to David so that he could propose to Nani with it.

"Yes, David, Yes!" she cried and hugged him tightly.

"Careful Nani," he said. "You'll ruin your suit."

"I don't care," she said sobbing. "I knew you were up to something."

A little while later when Nani had calmed down, David and Nani left the restaurant and made their way down to the beach for an evening stroll to celebrate their engagement. Later, they returned to Nani's house.

"This night will get better and better, Nani," he said and when Nani stepped out of her car, he grabbed her by the waist and giggling like a little school girl, Nani was carried up the stairs to her house in her fiancé's arms.

At that moment, David carried Nani into her bedroom and kissing passionately, Nani threw off her suit jacket and kicked off her high heels. laid down on the bed while David untied the bow in her blouse and opened it up, revealing her white bra that she wore underneath. He then pulled down on her skirt and revealed the matching white panties and her legs clad in gray pantyhose. Nani blushed slightly that now she was in her undergarments.

"Don't hide from me," said David softly. "You're beautiful."

"I love you, David," Nani sighed.

"I love you back, Nani," David replied.

As the two future newlyweds made love in Nani's room, Lilo and Stitch were up in their roof top dome listening in down below.

"You know, Stitch," said Lilo. "Now that all of your cousins are reunited, maybe now we can be one happy Ohana."

All Stitch could do was nod in reply as Lilo and Stitch went back to sleep, knowing that life in the Pelekai household was about to get better and better.


End file.
